Dark Hour
by Serenitybaby
Summary: Someone or something have been haunting Serena dreams. Leaving her with a yearning of what to come. But it only a dream nothing more right. That is until the dream becomes more then a fanasty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

He calls to me at night…Only at night. A voice unlike no other. So soft and alluring yet at the same time powerful and malevolence. I try to refuse it; BELIEVE me I tried but no matter how hard I try to ignore the call he always seems to get his way.

My friends said he no good for me and would only bring pain and suffering to my life. How can they say such a thing when they have yet to see him? Look who is talking. Even I haven't met him yet…physically that is.

When one come to think of it, it is actually quite a strange relationship we have. He comes to me through my dreams, begging me to bring light unto his already damn soul. Somehow I am supposed to save him, but how can I save someone I have yet to meet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena, the hour comes. You know what you must do.

Yes Mina, I know, I know. I must not fall asleep till dawn break and if I do I must resist his call no matter how tempting and suave not to mention dreaming his voice is.

Serena, I don't mean to sound strict it just you're my only family left. If something were to happen to you…

But nothing is going to happen to me, Mina, or did you forget that I am the strong one here.

Every person has a weakness, Serena, no matter how strong they are.

I know. I know. I just wish you didn't worry about me so much and start worrying about yourself for once. Just look at you, Mina, you re are not the same person you were before. You need to start taking care of yourself and stop worrying about me for once. I need you, Mina, just the same as you need me. Just for once forget about the way mother treats us. You as well as I are both important, none more then the other

I know, Serena. It just old habit are hard to die. I am so use to putting you first before everything; it was the way of life, as mother use to put it. Your life was supposed to bring the end to our suffering or did you forget what the gypsy said.

Who care what the gypsy said, Mina! Have anything she have ever told our family come true. No! Where the life of happiness she promise our family. Instead sorrow and death came upon us. So I want you to forget about everything and start taking care of yourself.

I promise I would, Serena, as soon as I learn that you are safe.

I am safe. See.

You know what I am talking about Serena, so quick playing games.

What?

Don't worry Mina. He is not coming after for me anymore. Why I haven't heard from him in two weeks nor had I had any more of those bizarre dreams.

It is too soon to let our guard down. Not just yet.

Then when?

One more week, after that then I promise not to be such a worry wart. Ok.

Deal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(A week later)

As you can see, a week is finally over Mina.

I guess your right, Serena.

So you're finally going to stop stressing yourself.

You had my word didn't you?

Oh thank you Mina. You don't know how much this means to me.

Obviously a lot by the way you are hugging me.

Oh I sorry my bad I am just so excited.

No problem sis. Now hurry up and get ready its almost time for bed.

I ready. Goodnight sis.

Goodnight Serena.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Serena Dream)

Serenity… Serenity….

Not again, please go away.

I can't until you come with me.

I told you already I can't go with you.

So you rather let me die.

No of course not.

Then come to me. Save me from my darkness.

That just it I can't save you from anything.

Yes you can and you know it.

Look if I could I would have but i have more important matter to take care of then some silly dream.

Then tell me wat exactly is it that holds you to this dreadful place…? I see, well if that the case problem solve.

What are you talking about? I didn't said anything.

Don't worry my dear, come tomorrow night all shall be well. Until then goodbye my sweet angel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I really don't know where I going with this. I don't even know if it good. It just something that I came up with. I just know if I do a next chapter it going to certain on mina and finding out her new role in life and maybe Serena meeting him face to face. So let me know what you think.


	2. We meet

Darkness falls once again…

… I waited for his coming.

(11:55p.m. Serena pov)

All right Sere, five more minutes till midnight, and still no sign of the big bad wolf. I just knew he was bluffing.

_Think again my sweet love._

Who said that

_Why my sweet I would figure by now that you know who I am._

And who would that be exactly.

_Why isn't obvious, for I am the man of your dreams._

Yea well a girl can't survive on dreams alone.

_Well I can be real if you just let me. Come with me._

You all ready know my answer to that. Why must you be so persistent?

_Well my love you about to see how persistent I can be._

Whatever you thinking of doing don't.

_It too late for it has already begun and after tonight there is no turning back. _

What are you talking about?

_Time will tell but for now you're coming with me._

I can't go with you. ..Put me down. Put me down NOW.

**Drop the girl Diamond**.

_Why isn't it my old apprentice Darien. Fancy meeting you here though as much as I would like to stay and get acquaintance with you again, I afraid I must be on my way._

**_I said PUT the girl down or else._**

_Why of course Darien, that exactly what I was planning on doing. See, no harm done; now I must be on my way. Ta ta, my sweet love until we meet again._

Who was that guy?

No time for question just hurry up and get ready for you're coming with me.

Were you not listening to a word I told that other guy?

Of course I did. I heard everything and can repeat it word for word.

So?

So what?

**What you mean so what? Ahh… **What is it with you people can't you understand that unlike you I have a life. I can't just stop and drop everything to come with you. Not to mention that you are also an absolute strange to me and from what I seen from the last guy there is no way I coming with you.

Look, I tried to patience with you…

Oh great here we go again.

Let me finish.

Go ahead.

As I was saying, there just isn't any time left. Diamond now knows who you are and where you are located and since he and I don't get along to well he do everything he can to tried to get you. Any other further questions you have are going to have to wait till later. Now hurry up.

But I…

I know what you're thinking and there no need to worry about it; your sister has already been taken care of.

What did you do to my sister?

Were you not listening to what I told you before? Any question you have would have to wait till later.

I am not leaving till I know where and what happen to my sister.

You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?

Nope.

Well to bad for you because you see I always get my way. I hate to do this to you love but it the only.

What are you……. Darien? Where are you?

Right behind you.

Let go of me.

In just a sec.

I said let…

(Counting to himself 1..2..3)

Don't worry love you only be knock out for just a little bit and when you awake all will be revel, if and only I choose it to be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of the chapter. Hope you like. I know I said that this chapter was suppose to reflect on Mina part of this story but I couldn't get it to fit in this chapter but I promise it would definitely be in the next. So let me know if you like it and if you don't let me know what I can add or change to the story to make it better. Always up to any suggestions.


End file.
